Destiny
by Priss
Summary: NEJIxHINATA. ¡TERMINADO!. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?; tal vez el caprichoso destino quería que ellos estén juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

_10-JUL-09_

_30-SEP-09_

Capítulo I.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué no intentarlo?. Tal vez el caprichoso destino quería que ellos estén juntos.<em>

* * *

><p>Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hinata. No podía evitarlo, el hacer planes sobre su futuro siempre la entusiasmaba sobremanera.<p>

Y a Kiba parecía encantarle ese tema, más aun sabiendo la reacción que su novia tenía.

Su amor, su vida. . . su futuro juntos. Era muy prometedor realmente y más aun ahora que Hiashi Hyuga había aceptado la relación de esos dos, es más, los planes de boda ya eran serios. Solo un mes y Hinata y Kiba darían el primer paso para formar su propia familia.

La chica no podía creer que tanta dicha fuese para ella. Había sufrido tanto el rechazo de su clan, la pérdida del amor e inspiración de su vida cuando éste ya le pertenecía.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul menguó ante aquel doloroso recuerdo, más un inesperado beso del Inuzuka la hizo volver a su maravilloso presente.

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente, pues gracias a él había logrado seguir adelante.

**~ Cuando vuelva.** Decía el muchacho, tomando la pequeña y suave mano de la Hyuga para depositar un tranquilo y tierno beso. **~ Nos casaremos… ¡serás mía!.**

El intenso carmín en las mejillas de la peliazul no se hizo esperar; su corazón latía con locura, desbordando maravillosos sentimientos por ese hombre.

**~ Si !.**

Los jóvenes juntaron sus labios antes de que el shinobi partiese a una misión con duración de un mes. . .

Hinata Hyuga no podría saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a su amado. . .

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La expresión de incredulidad revelaba apenas la mitad de lo que sentía en ese momento. Por instantes se aferró a creer que tan solo se trataba de una broma, pero la expresión de Shikamaru no dejaba lugar a dudas, su semblante abatido era la prueba de sinceridad que hizo añicos el corazón de Hinata.

**~ I-Ia!, no… ¿por qué, ¿por qué a él?... Iaahhh!…**

La Hyuga se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso; el destino no podía ser tan cruel con ella. . . le había arrebatado a su amado. . . por segunda vez, de la forma más cruel e inesperada.

La chica no pudo soportar tanto dolor. . . su fragilidad, su tristeza; ella terminó por perder el conocimiento.

Quizás era lo mejor, no podía soportar esta terrible realidad que estaba viviendo.

Hinata prefería mil veces dormir. . . y no despertar ya más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>He aquí el que viene siendo mi segundo fic de Naruto de larga duración, que por cierto, no se me ocurrió otro título ^0^´ .<p>

Los capítulos serán, como este, pequeños porque me gustan más así.

Y les digo desde aquí que haré sufrir a Hinata. . . bueno, ya lo hice ¬¬'.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo II.

* * *

><p>El sepelio fue realmente una experiencia insoportable.<p>

Mirar como todos los ninjas, sus amigos, superiores y subordinados, dejaban flores en su tumba.

Al llegar su turno, Hinata simplemente se derrumbó sobre la lapida de su amado, rompiendo a llorar inconsolable, aferrándose a la roca. . . negándose a dejarlo ir.

Aunque fuese un comportamiento poco honorable para un miembro de su clan, y más siendo ella la sucesora, Hiashi le permitió desahogarse. Quizá por el tremendo golpe que para ella representaba perder a su segundo prometido.

El Hyuga recordó que cuando el chico Uzumaki murió, no le permitió a su hija el llorarlo, mucho menos asistir a su sepelio.

Así que ahora, a sabiendas de que la joven no podría reprimirse una segunda vez, simplemente la dejó llorar por largo rato.

Pero Hinata estaba inconsolable, con el corazón hecho pedazos; las lágrimas simplemente no cesaban.

**~ Neji.**

El mencionar el nombre de su sobrino, quien por cierto se encontraba de pie a su lado, bastó para que este comprendiese la orden.

El muchacho fue donde su prima, tomándola con delicadeza, tratando de alejarla de la tumba, más la chica reaccionó histérica, gritando que la dejase estar con él por última vez. Sobra decir que el Hyuga se vio en la necesidad de usar la fuerza: un ligero golpe sobre la nuca, perceptible solo para los más hábiles y experimentados.

Así, Hinata terminó inconsciente entre sus brazos, desapareciendo ambos poco después ante las mirada de los presentes, la cual demostraba un verdadero contraste de sentimientos: tristeza, sorpresa, dolor y comprensión e incluso enojo. . . si. Hiashi sabía perfectamente que el comportamiento de su hija fue deshonroso y aunque estaba molesto por ello, la comprendía.

Lo que en verdad le molestaba era la reacción del consejo del clan, ellos definitivamente no estarían nada contentos ante el impropio comportamiento de la futura líder.

Ya lejos de allí, el eterno guardián de la heredera compartía el sentimiento de furia de su tío, más no así las razones.

Su ira nacía del hecho de verla llorar tan desesperada. Y aunque Neji tratase de justificarse al negar que conocía la razón de su furia, la verdad es que él bien sabía que era por celos. . . simples e irracionales celos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Cortito, minúsculo realmente.<p>

Pero muy revelador, ¿no?. Pues ya se develó que el segundo prometido de la Hyuga tuvo la misma suerte del primero, además de la identidad de este último.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maribelteka**  
><strong>Selene Uchiha Hyuuga<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>Hilda<strong>  
><strong>Diana Carolina<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo III.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Su comportamiento fue inaceptable y lo sabes… toda la aldea habla de ella.<strong>

Uno de los miembros más viejos del souke reclamaba al líder en aquella junta.

**~ Somos el hazme reír de Konoha gracias a ella.**

Decía otro.

Hiashi solo escuchaba sin pretender contestar, ya fuese en pro o en contra de su hija. Esto era algo que él ya veía venir, así que simple y sencillamente se limitó a escuchar las quejas del consejo.

**~ Sin embargo, no es la falta de fortaleza de tu hija el verdadero problema.**

Hiashi giró hacia el anciano, por primera vez prestando atención a alguien, sin comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

El souke cerró los ojos, tomándose el asunto con extrema seriedad.

**~ Hay rumores entre los jóvenes varones de la aldea… se habla de que aquel que se relacione con Hinata… es hombre muerto; ella augura mala suerte.**

El líder del clan no podía creer las palabras del anciano. ¿Y de cuando acá ellos prestaban atención a absurdos comentarios?. Esto era el colmo, vaya sujetos tan más estúpidos y patéticos.

**~ Así que ahora se dedican a creer en absurdas supersticiones.**

El souke torció la boca, no tanto por la incredulidad bien cimentada de Hiashi, sino por lo que acarrearían las tontas habladurías.

**~ A este paso ningún hombre querrá desposar a tu hija, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?... ella es la futura líder y si no cumple con su obligación de contraer matrimonio y tener descendencia… acarreará una fuerte crisis a nuestro clan.**

Hiashi abrió los ojos sobremanera ante las varias posibilidades que ya imaginaba; todas ellas desastrosas.

Tendrían problemas con otras familias rivales, además podrían perder fuerza con respecto al bouke. . . si la cabeza era débil, el clan sufriría las consecuencias.

Él no podía permitir que eso pasara y si ningún hombre quería tomar a Hinata por esposa, entonces no le quedaba más que escogerle a alguien, alguien que no se pudiese negar, o mejor aún, que el mismo Hiashi Hyuga obligara a casarse con la chica.

Ya tenía a alguien en mente, un hombre que además de fuerte, talentoso y confiable, no creería en semejantes rumores sobre Hinata.

_"Y si no es así, que pena por él."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Un tercer prometido para Hinata, pero el primero que ella no escoge.<p>

Lo siento, sigo haciendo infeliz a la Hyuga, pero ese es, sin planearlo, uno de los objetivos de este fic.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maranine Scual  
>Diana Carolina<br>Selene Uchiha Hyuuga  
>Maribelteka<br>Maeda Ai  
>Teresa<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo IV.

* * *

><p>Neji fue informado de la decisión de Hiashi, y tal como su tío había pensado, el muchacho no se opuso, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de obligarlo.<p>

Él, obedientemente había aceptado desposar a su prima.

_"Qué el cielo tenga compasión de él."_

Muchos pensaron, completamente creyentes a los absurdos rumores en torno a la Hyuga.

Más el pelilargo veía esto como una bendición. Al casarse con Hinata, él sería. . .

**~ El líder del clan.**

Susurró para sí el castaño.

Una poco sutil sonrisa de satisfacción e incredulidad adornándole el rostro.

¿Cuándo creyó el poseer ese título que por derecho le pertenecía?: ¡nunca!. Lo soñó, si, muchas veces. . . pero jamás pensó que en verdad lo alcanzaría. Tal vez no por su poder, que si bien nadie en el clan lo decía, todos lo sabían, que Hyuga Neji era el miembro más fuerte de las dos ramas de esa familia.

El castaño ya podía saborear el poder; un sinfín de planes iban y venían por su mente, pero. . .

**~ Neji…**

La voz de Hiashi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, donde él aun no era proclamado líder y seguía siendo un simple y relegado bouke.

El muchacho se giró donde su tío, a la espera de una de las tantas ordenes.

**~ Ve por Hinata!.**

El joven dobló la boca ligeramente, molesto al entender que debía acatar esa orden en particular. . . otra vez.

El líder de la familia no necesitaba nada más para que su sobrino entendiese.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hinata Hyuga había ido al mismo lugar de siempre y al parecer no pretendía regresar.

En medio de la tarde lluviosa, Neji se dirigía con rapidez donde la chica.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla; esto ya era costumbre desde hacia varios días. Aferrada a la piedra donde yacía el Inuzuka, Hinata parecía haber sucumbido ante el cansancio y la tristeza. No le importó la lluvia, el orgullo o la imagen de los Hyuga, ella solo quería estar al lado de Kiba. . . y llorarlo.

**~ Hinata sama… usted no debe estar aquí, debe…**

Las palabras del muchacho se cortaron y sus ojos se dilataron.

Tocó el hombro de su prima solo para percatarse que la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Rápidamente la acomodó en su espalda para luego saltar de árbol en árbol directo a la mansión Hyuga.

**~ No cabe duda de que eres una necia.**

Le decía, a pesar de que la chica no pudiese escucharlo en ese instante, lo único que la Hyuga podía hacer en ese momento, era llamar entre sueños, una y otra vez, a su prometido, el hombre que amaba y que la había dejado sola, tal y como lo hizo su primer amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Neji por fin conseguirá su gran ambición. . . ser el líder de su clan.<p>

No sé, imagino que si esa posibilidad se diese en el anime, él aceptaría. ¿O no?, ya saben, el orgullo.

Y el sufrir de Hinata sigue ¬¬' .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Diana Carolina  
>Damydark<br>Maranine Scual  
>Selene Uchiha Hyuuga<br>Maeda Ai  
>Azura Akuma<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo V.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Cuando regrese… comenzaremos a planear nuestra boda.<strong>

Le dijo, como siempre con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro, dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

La había tomado desprevenida, y es que no hacía mucho que ella y Naruto Uzumaki estaban saliendo juntos. . . casi un año. Esto era todo un sueño y Hinata no quería despertar nunca porque jamás creyó llegar a ser correspondida por el rubio, y ahora, el estaba frente a ella, pidiéndole matrimonio, si. . . porque nunca antes tocaron el tema.

**~ Si, si…**

Con sus tersas mejillas matizadas en rojo y cristalinas lágrimas de felicidad amontonándose en sus ojos, la Hyuga se arrojó a los brazos del shinobi, cayendo ambos sin remedio, él de espaldas al piso, ella sobre él.

**~ Ai shiteru, Naruto-kun!.**

El muchacho sonrió ante aquellas palabras, sonrojándose levemente y prometiéndole a su novia que apenas regresase de esta misión, hablaría con su padre para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Lamentablemente no había forma de que ellos supieran, que ese día nunca llegaría.

Muerto en batalla, así había terminado el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, dejando a la Hyuga con aquel corazón partido en dos y sus ilusiones hechas pedazos. Ella realmente no creía ser capaz de superar esto.

Naruto había sido su primer amor, para ella fue como un milagro que el chico compartiese sus sentimientos; y el destino, así como se lo dio, se lo había quitado.

De no ser por Kiba, ella nunca. . . Hinata agradeció infinitamente el apoyo y compañía de su mejor amigo.

Su compañía, sus largas pláticas, a veces sin sentido, la arrancaron de esa tristeza en la que se había hundido y sin darse cuenta. . . se enamoró de él. La chica creía que jamás volvería a experimentar ese maravilloso sentimiento, no después de la amarga experiencia de perder al hombre que tanto amaba.

Además, descubrió que el Inuzuka siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y Hinata no lo había notado.

**~ ¡Cásate conmigo!.**

Recordó sus exactas palabras, mismas que la turbaron. Tan diferentes a las de Naruto, más directas, pero con el mismo deseo.

La Hyuga de nuevo vivía, todo era perfecto, en verdad creía que la vida la estaba compensando por quitarle a su amado. Creía. . . que ahora si sería feliz, su padre incluso ya había aceptado su compromiso con el heredero Inuzuka. . .

¿Quién iba a creer que éste chico tendría la misma suerte del primero?.

_"Demasiada coincidencia"._

Es lo que muchos pensaban.

Mientras tanto, la Hyuga recordaba el trágico fin de los dos hombres más importantes en su vida, quizá era la combinación del amargo dolor y la fiebre.

Pobre. . . no sabía que al despertar se encontraría con la sorpresa de que ya habían elegido un tercer prometido para ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Ya se sabe cuál es el tercero, lo cual era muy obvio ¬¬'.<p>

Pero para Hinata no será grato despertar y enterarse de las decisiones que se tomaron mientras ella dormía.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Kasumi-chaan**  
><strong>Diana Carolina<strong>  
><strong>Maranine Scual<strong>  
><strong>Maribelteka<strong>  
><strong>Teresa<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo VI.

* * *

><p>Hinata hubiese preferido seguir hundida en sueños y recuerdos, aunque fuese por causa de la fiebre.<p>

Más ahora se encontraba junto a su primo, ataviada en un hermoso kimono blanco, el que se suponía usaría dos veces con hombres distintos, más no con éste. Nunca lo imaginó. Está bien, no podía negarse, mucho menos quejarse, ¿para qué?. . .

_"Kiba no está… no tengo razón para soñar con un futuro rosa."_

Pensaba la joven mujer sin ser consciente siquiera de que ya era la esposa de Neji.

Estaba completamente retraída, caminando al lado del pelilargo por simple reflejo. En ese instante, Hinata Hyuga no era más que una hermosa muñeca de cristal, sin sentimientos. . . porque no tenía caso tenerlos, si las personas que los provocaban en ella, terminaban perdiendo la vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La celebración desbordó todos los lujos que se esperaban de tan respetado clan.

Una incomparable fiesta, un esposo fuerte, joven y apuesto. . . ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica?. Hinata era la envidia de muchas jóvenes de la aldea, lamentablemente ella no compartía esa ilusión.

Su paraíso se convirtió en un infierno; los hombres a los que amó ya no estaban, y la peliazul tenía que conformarse con la vida que su familia elegía para ella.

La Hyuga no supo en qué momento se terminó toda la celebración, pues en verdad estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, dulces y tortuosos a la vez.

Tan solo estaba allí, inmóvil sobre el futon que se supone compartiría con el que YA era su marido.

Neji entró a la habitación, encontrando a su prima tal cual la dejó varios minutos atrás: retraída, inmóvil, callada. Una mueca de disgusto le cruzó el rostro y no supo el por qué de su enojo y eso lo frustró.

Esto es lo que él alguna vez deseó, llegar a ser el líder del clan y tener a su prima a su merced para humillarla y hacerle sentir todo el sufrimiento que él toda su vida experimentó.

¡Qué irónico!, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora que podía tener ese caprichoso placer, no tenía rencor alguno contra esa mujer, ni siquiera contra la familia principal. Quizá lo único que ahora quedaba era incomodidad, aunque el pelilargo desconocía la razón de la misma.

**~ Maldición!.**

Neji torció la boca y dobló las cejas con enfado.

Abandonó la habitación, consciente de que no podría compartir esta con su prima Hinata, mucho menos el futon o una noche de placer que, por su estado, ninguno de los dos disfrutaría realmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>¿Esperaban lemon?. Creo que, dado el estado en el que esta Hinata, eso sí sería muy cruel para ella, ¿no?.<p>

Y aprovecho que toqué el tema para decir. . . no habrá lemon en este fic T_T.

Y no es que no quiera, de hecho la idea original era que la historia tuviese mucho lemon ¬¬',

pero terminé de escribir y jamás encontré el momento para poner un poquito de placer en las vidas de los personajes.

Gomen T_T.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Diana Carolina  
>Maeda Ai<br>Maranine Scual**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo VII.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron lentos y tortuosos. La resignación finalmente llegó al corazón de Hinata, cuya sonrisa antes soñadora y llena de ternura, se había tornado triste y melancólica. Y por alguna razón, eso molestaba mucho a Neji.<p>

En sus locos pensamientos, el Hyuga se sentía menospreciado, creía que la mujer lo comparaba constantemente con sus anteriores amores, Kiba y Naruto, y no sabía porque eso lo enfurecía. Lo cierto es que, aunque lo negase o tratase de ocultarlo, lo hacía arder en celos.

De alguna manera, esos dos volvieron a ser los chiquillos de años atrás, ella temerosa de él, frágil y sin la más mínima confianza en sí misma, mucho menos de hacerle frente a su primo. Y Neji. . . el chico frio y cruel que no dudaba en humillar a Hinata.

**~ Koré.**

La voz de la chica sonó al tiempo en que ofrecía una taza de té a su ahora esposo.

El pelilargo torció la boca; con fuerza, palmoteó la mano de su prima, rechazando la bebida que terminó esparcida en el piso.

Los sorprendidos y dolidos ojos de la Hyuga se posaron sobre los del shinobi. La hermosa mujer no hallaba razón alguna para que el muchacho reaccionara así de grosero con ella.

Neji no pudo sostener la mirada con esos hermosos ojos claros. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, susurrando una disculpa que a duras penas llegó a oídos de la mujer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Caminó por largo rato por las calles de Konoha aun a pesar de la fuerte lluvia.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se hallaba aquí; no supo exactamente qué fue lo que lo hizo postrarse frente a esa lapida, aunque podría decirse que era la segunda vez.

_"Claro, solo que el nombre aquí grabado es distinto."_

Pensaba el Hyuga.

Así es, la primera vez que vino, terminó justo frente a la tumba que honraba a Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora, esta le pertenecía as Kiba Inuzuka.

El pelilargo torció la boca.

**~ ¿Por qué cada vez que un novio de Hinata termina bajo tierra, yo vengo a visitarlo?. . . como si buscase respuesta.**

Se preguntaba; su expresión endureciéndose aun más.

¿Quién sabe?, quizás era eso, respuestas. Quizás Neji buscaba aquí la razón del amor y la tristeza de su prima, pero no hallaba nada.

El chico de largos cabellos sonrió con burla; cerró los ojos, encontrando la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Se alejó caminando con rumbo a casa. . .

Quizás debía intentarlo una vez más, tan solo una vez más. . . entrar al corazón de Hinata, así como esos dos lo habían hecho.

Como sea, jamás aceptaría ESA razón de sus desplantes hacia ella y sus fortuitas visitas al cementerio. . . simples y llanos celos. . . ¡Qué estupidez!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Muy simple, ¿no?.<p>

Simplemente quería que Neji estuviese bajo la lluvia, frente a la tumba de Kiba. . . celoso y envidiando al hombre bajo tierra, aunque lo negase.

Y el sufrir de Hinata pronto se terminará, pues el próximo cap es el último.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maranine Scual**  
><strong>Maribelteka<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>Okashira Janet<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**. Destiny .**

De: **PRISS**

_10-JUL-09_

_30-SEP-09_

Capítulo VIII.

* * *

><p>Hinata se estremeció al sentir los fríos dedos de Neji recorrer su brazo con suavidad.<p>

La chica cerró los ojos, creyendo que él la lastimaría, más se sorprendió al sentir la mano del muchacho acariciándole su largo cabello.

Sus ojos perlados se encontraron con los de su prima, entre confusos y sorprendidos.

**~ Nii-san, qué?...**

**~ Shuu…**

La Hyuga se vio silenciada por los dedos del pelilargo.

No, él no quería que lo volviese a llamar así, después de todo ahora eran esposos, quizás debían intentar comportarse como tal.

Con sus dedos, Neji dibujó los labios de la chica, haciéndola estremecer ahora de una sensación que no se atrevía a nombrar.

Pronto, el ninja reemplazó los dedos por sus labios, firmes, exigentes, hambrientos, tan varoniles y tan deliciosos. Hinata no pudo reprimir un sutil gemido que escapó de sus labios, un dulce sonido que le hizo perder el control al shinobi.

**~ Ma-matte!.**

La Hyuga se asustó al Neji tomarla entre sus brazos abruptamente y llevarla a la habitación que se supone debían compartir, pero no había sido así desde que se casaron.

La recostó presuroso sobre el futon para luego posarse encima de ella.

**~ Ne, Neji… e-espera… no podemos!.**

Le decía ella.

El Hyuga se detuvo, mirándola ligeramente molesto y hasta incrédulo.

**~ ¿No podemos?, por qué?.**

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Bueno, es solo que ella aun tenía dudas.

Lo que todos decían acerca de que aquel que se acercase a ella, moriría. . . ¡ la aterraba !.

**~ Ya he perdido a dos hombres especiales en mi vida… no lo soportaría una tercera vez.**

El castaño prácticamente la ignoró, comenzando a despojarla de sus ropas, admirando el hermoso y cálido cuerpo de la chica.

**~ ¡Neji!.**

**~ Tranquila.** -Le besó la mejilla.- **~ Intentémoslo, yo creo que… tal vez el caprichoso destino quiere que tu y yo estemos juntos.**

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Sus palabras eran. . . ¡ hermosas !. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su lindo rostro.

**~ Si, si.**

Susurraba entre sollozos, llenando de besos el rostro de Neji, dejándose llevar. . . amándose. . . tal como lo quiso el destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

><p>Y ahí está, un final demasiado abrupto y sin lemon, como según debía ser ¬¬'.<p>

Pero es que me estaba desviando de la idea original que tuve cuando me inspiré para esta historia, y decidí, que era preferible dar por terminado el fic, antes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. . . ¿no?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maribelteka**  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>Maranine Scual<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
